Oil prospecting is used to find rock formations that may be hydrocarbon traps. Methods used to determine the nature and structure of subterranean rock formations include satellite photography, seismic surveying, and wireline logging. When a possible hydrocarbon trap is identified, a well is drilled and tested to evaluate reservoir permeability, volume and connectivity. When a hydrocarbon trap is confirmed, a well is produced and extraction begins. However, extraction is subject to any elements, materials, or fluids present in the hydrocarbon trap or that infiltrate the hydrocarbon trap during the extraction process. As such, a well may at times produce water mixed with oil when water permeates the hydrocarbon trap as it is drawn toward the downhole production installation.